


Come Right Back To You

by adrikins319



Series: Feeling The Moment [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrikins319/pseuds/adrikins319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia deals with the aftermath of Isaac's attack at Winter Formal and learning about the supernatural. Takes place around Shape Shifted (2.02)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Right Back To You

A month has passed since Isaac was attacked. Scott revealed that Isaac was bitten by an Alpha werewolf and Derek Hale took it upon himself to become Isaac’s mentor.

Lydia hasn’t seen Isaac since he left the hospital to move in with the McCall’s. Scott and Derek agreed that it was too risky for Isaac to be around her, they didn’t think he was capable of controlling himself. Lydia understands why they keep her away from him but it still hurts. She misses him so much because, even though she has Erica and Boyd, she doesn’t feel whole without him.

Isaac Lahey haunts her dreams as a fantasy of what used to be. Now that he is a werewolf, Lydia isn’t sure of what will happen between them. She heard from Stiles that Mr. Lahey can’t go near Isaac because of a restraining order that is in place until his trial for the years of abuse Isaac had to go through. Stiles becomes her friend, he also keeps her updated on Isaac and other supernatural on goings.

Erica and Boyd are worried about Isaac but are also in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. They hang out with Lydia, and sometimes Stiles whenever Scott is with Allison. Allison reaches out to Lydia and she decides to give their friendship another chance since the both of them have recently learned about what actually goes bump in the night in Beacon Hills.

The oddest thing about school these days is that Jackson seems to have mellowed out since the night of the Winter Formal. Scott says Jackson got the bite from Derek and it gave him a sense of belonging since he accepted Derek as his Alpha. He’s also more attached to Danny’s hip than ever. Lydia suspects he might actually be in a romantic relationship with Danny; which isn’t that farfetched since Danny hasn’t been too heartbroken over his recent breakup but neither guy has officially commented on their change of status. Lydia is surprised that she doesn’t feel hurt anymore by her broken relationship with Jackson. She thinks that might be because of Isaac.

She spends the night of the full moon at her house with Stiles and Allison, Scott and Isaac are being locked away with Jackson by Alpha Derek. They watch some cheesy romcom when a crash startles them. Allison whips out a mini crossbow and Stiles grabs a baseball bat but Lydia is frozen. She doesn’t know where her friends hid their weapons or why they didn’t warn her about a possible attack but she is not afraid. She can’t explain it but she knows it’s him. She also knows he would never hurt her, so she runs past Allison and Stiles to go to him.

Lydia finds Isaac in her kitchen. He’s standing in her kitchen doorway and his face is wolfed out. She hears Allison or Stiles talking to her but she can’t understand them. All she can understand is Isaac Lahey has finally come back to her. She approaches him slowly with her hand extended so she can hold his hand. Her heart aches in a good way because he’s in front of her and he lets her join their hands.

“Isaac.” She whispers his name with affection.

His golden eyes shift to his normal shade of blue and he closes his eyes before pulling her in for a hug. “They told me it wouldn’t be safe for you to be around me. But I needed to see you.”

Lydia’s eyes water and she nods. “I know. I don’t like not seeing you or not talking to you.”

Isaac pushes back so Lydia can see his regular human face. “It’s more than that. Lydia, the only thing that helped me stay grounded was the thought of you. The moon’s pull is so strong and my senses are on fire because the world is so much more than I ever realized. I wanted to give into my new animalistic urges but I knew seeing you was more important.”

Stiles and Allison are hovering a few feet away from them. Lydia doesn’t care though; she only has eyes for Isaac. She smiles and squeezes his hand. “I was afraid you’d leave me behind and realize you could have any girl you wanted. I didn’t realize how stupid I was being until you came here tonight. You’re not that kind of guy and you being werewolf isn’t going to change what we have.”

Isaac smiles crookedly and pushed her hair out of her face. “Nothing will ever change what we have. I love you, Lydia.”

Lydia grins brightly. “I know. I love you too, Isaac. Be my boyfriend?”

Isaac blushes and nods before kissing her. They pull apart when they hear claps coming from Stiles and Allison. 

Allison smiles and looks down at her phone. “You two are so adorable. Scott said he’ll let Derek know you are under control and that you found your anchor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ttile taken from lyrics in the song Robot Koch by Nitesky ft. John LaMonica...Sorry for taking so long to update. Life and family stuff got in the way, it was also hard to figure out how to get things down in a way that I liked. I will be working on the next chapter soon and it will definitely not take as long to get up. Thank you for your patience and support ;)


End file.
